A Dança
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Um baile terá lugar no Colégio Lillian. Yumi fica entristecida quando escuta Sachiko dizer que já sabe quem ela irá escolher para dançar no baile. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Maria-sama ga Miteru não pertence a mim, e sim a Oyuki Konno; eu posto esta fic aqui sem visar nenhum lucro.

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "The Dance", de slayer0109; o autor me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

**Aviso:** Esta fic é yuri, a primeira fic deste gênero que eu traduzo. Ninguém pode dizer que foi deixado(a) por mim no escuro. Para os leitores que gostam de yuri ou que não se sentem desconfortáveis com isso, fiquem à vontade. Para aqueles que não gostam deste gênero: aconselho-os a darem meia-volta, há mais fics no meu perfil que talvez vocês possam achar mais interessantes. Bem, o aviso foi dado.

De um jeito ou de outro, eu espero que quem ler a fic goste dela.

* * *

**A DANÇA **

-Yumi-san ! - Yoshino gritou enquanto Yumi parava de andar e voltava-se para ver sua amiga correndo até ela. Yumi suspirou, enquanto Yoshino aproximava-se dela com um grande sorriso.

\- Você sabe que nós não estamos autorizadas a correr nas dependências da escola - Yumi relembrou a Yoshino, enquanto elas começavam a caminhar novamente até a Mansão das Rosas.

\- Geez, dê um tempo. Você está começando a soar como se fosse Sachiko-sama - Yoshino brincou, enquanto as bochechas de Yumi adquiriam um leve tom rosado, o que não passou despercebido.

\- T-talvez eu tenha aprendido com ela - Yumi disse, um instante depois, com uma voz muito baixa, como se as duas estivessem falando a respeito de algo proibido.

Yoshino pensou por um minuto, antes de dar de ombros.

\- Eu imagino que seja fácil de aprender coisas com a pessoa que você ama - Yoshino disse casualmente, ao passo que as tranças de Yumi praticamente ficaram de pé, por um segundo.

\- Y-Yoshino ! - Yumi queixou-se, ao mesmo tempo em que, rapidamente ela cobriu a boca da amiga com as mãos, e olhava à sua volta, para assegurar-se de que ninguém tinha escutado-as - O que é que significa isso ? - ela perguntou, enquanto soltava-se de Yoshino e dava outra olhada à sua volta.

\- Nada, só é natural que se comece a agir como a pessoa que se ama - Yoshino encolheu os ombros, quando Yumi fizera-a calar-se, tendo o seu rosto tingido de um vermelho vivo.

\- Q-quem disse que eu estou apaixonada pela minha Onee-sama ? - Yumi perguntou, enquanto Yoshino olhava-a como se ela fosse estúpida.

\- Ninguém, porém nós temos toda a impressão de que você gosta dela - ela explicou, ao passo em que Yumi pensou a respeito disso por um momento, com uma expressão quase que totalmente assustada - É verdade ? - Yoshino perguntou, após ela não ter dito nada.

-O-o quê ? N-não... é claro que não - Yumi disse ficando mais e mais silenciosa, enquanto falava.

\- Yumi, você tem que ser mais honesta consigo mesma. Você está apaixonada por Sachiko-sama - disse Yoshino, ao passo que Yumi levantou a cabeça para discutir, mas, ao invés disso, suspirou - Eu sabia ! - disse Yoshino, enquanto o seu rosto se iluminava, como se ela tivesse acabado de descobrir um tesouro enterrado.

\- V-você não pode contar a ninguém - pediu Yumi, enquanto Yoshino levava a mão ao queixo, pensativa.

\- Nem mesmo a Rei ? - ela perguntou, enquanto Yumi negava com a cabeça.

\- Não.

\- Então, que tal Sei ? - Yoshino perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que Yumi tinha os olhos bem distantes, enquanto pensamentos a respeito do que a loira poderia fazer atravessaram a sua mente.

\- Não, Sei-sama definitivamente não.

\- Que tal...?

\- Não, você não pode contar para ninguém, Yoshino - Yumi disse, com determinação, enquanto Yoshino suspirava.

\- Se ninguém mais além de mim e de você sabem disso, então como Sachiko-sama irá saber que sua Petite Soeur sente-se atraída por ela ? - Yoshino perguntou, enquanto Yumi olhava em outra direção, tentando lutar contra um rubor.

\- Isso é algo que eu tenho de decidir, vamos indo, nós vamos nos atrasar para a reunião - Yumi disse, enquanto agarrava o braço de Yoshino e começou a puxá-la na direção da Mansão das Rosas.

\- Eu gostaria de saber, vocês duas vão começar a namorar, quando ela descobrir ? - Yoshino perguntou, enquanto Yumi permanecia em silêncio, tentando ignorá-la, na esperança de que ela parasse - Oh, meu Deus, e se vocês duas começarem a namorar, e acabarem se casando e tendo filhos ? - ela perguntava animadamente, enquanto Yumi olhava-a, tentando entender como ela chegara àquele ponto.

\- Yoshino, nós duas somos garotas - Yumi lembrou-a, tirando-a daqueles pensamentos por um segundo.

\- Sim, acho que você tem razão. Mas você ainda poderia ter...

\- Yoshino ! - Yumi gritou com uma expressão extremamente enrubescida, e ela respirou profundamente - Ela nem sequer sabe que eu gosto dela, e eu gostaria que continuasse assim, até que eu seja capaz de contar isso a ela. Agora, nós podemos parar de falar sobre isso ?

\- Tudo bem... - Yoshino suspirou, ao mesmo tempo que abria a porta para a Mansão das Rosas - Eu não vou falar sobre isso novamente, até que eu sinta que estou me lembrando de você - Yoshino disse, com um sorriso, antes de subir as escadas antes que Yumi pudesse voltar a falar.

"_Talvez eu tenha feito uma má escolha, ao contar a ela..."_, Yumi pensou, com um suspiro, enquanto subia as escadas para a sala do conselho.

\- Ah, bem a tempo - disse Sei, quando Yumi e Yoshino entraram na sala - Nós podemos começar a reunião, agora.

\- Desde quando você tem tanto cuidado quanto a começar as reuniões ? - perguntou Youko, enquanto Sei encolhia os ombros.

\- E não o faço, realmente... - Sei disse, enquanto Youko arqueava uma sobrancelha - Mas tenho curiosidade para saber quem cada uma planeja em escolher como parceiro.

\- Parceiro ? - perguntou Sachiko, quando Yumi sentou-se junto a ela.

\- Sim. Este ano, para o Dia dos Namorados, nós estamos aguardando um baile entre os colégios Lillian e Hanadera - Youko exlicou-lhe, ao mesmo tempo que Sachiko dava-lhe um olhar inquietante.

\- Nós temos que participar ? - Sachiko perguntou, ao que Youko assentiu.

\- Sim, todas nós temos de estar lá, como membros do Yamayurikai - Youko explicou, enquanto olhava para Sachiko - E sim, isso significa que nós teremos de participar.

Yumi viu como a expressão de Sachiko tornou-se desgostosa, ela sabia que Sachiko não gostava de homens. Também sabia que Sachiko poderia bolar um plano para escapar daquele baile, no que ela estaria mais do que disposta a ajudar.

\- Então, com isso decidido, é preciso perguntar... com quem é que cada uma vai dançar no baile ? - Sei perguntou, com um sorriso, enquanto olhava para Sachiko - Vamos começar com você, qual o rapaz que lhe faz sentir borboletas na barriga ?

Yumi olhou para Sachiko, que estava ocupada em dar a Sei um olhar nada amigável. Ela sabia que Sachiko não gostava de homens em geral, mas provavelmente devia ter alguém que tivesse lhe chamado a atenção. Yumi não podia deixar de sentir-se curiosa para saber quem era, enquanto, secretamente, esperava que, de algum modo, pudesse ser ela. Ela sabia, porém, que não era possível, Sachiko era uma Ogasawara, o que basicamente era o mesmo que ser uma princesa de um país estrangeiro. Muito provavelmente, ela poderia ficar com qualquer pessoa que quisesse. Yumi sabia disso, e, quando pensava nisso, ela não conseguia evitar sentir como se seu coração ficasse apertado, com dor e sofrimento.

\- Sei, deixe-a sozinha. Não é necessário dizer que todas as pessoas estão fazendo suas escolhas, é uma regra estabelecida pelos professores. Eles querem que as estudantes mantenham o foco em seus trabalhos escolares, e não saber a quem cada uma irá entregar a sua flor - Youko explicou, enquanto Yumi olhava para a mesa com um suspiro, antes de olhar para Yoshino, que apenas sorria-lhe, conscientemente.

\- F-flor ?! - Yoshino exlamou, ao passo que Sei irrompeu em gargalhadas.

Youko alçou uma das sobrancelhas para ambas, com bastante curiosidade, antes de abrir os olhos e sacudir a sua cabeça.

\- Vocês duas realmente precisam crescer - ela suspirou enquanto a gargalhada de Sei tornava-se um sorriso forçado - O que eu quis dizer é que cada uma irá receber uma flor para entregar para...

\- O rapaz do qual você gosta - Sei interrompeu com um sorriso forçado; Youko suspirou.

\- Bem, sim. O rapaz do qual você gosta, eu suponho - Youko concordou, antes de olhar ao redor da mesa - Alguma pergunta ?

\- Não, contanto que Yumi-chan me dê a sua flor, eu ficarei feliz - disse Sei, ao recostar-se em sua cadeira.

\- Sei, deixe a minha Petite Soeur fora disso - Sachiko queixou-se ao passo que Yumi ficou em silêncio, com um leve tom avermelhado em seu rosto. Para todas, aquela era apenas a reação normal de Yumi ao ficar embaraçada, apesar disso, ela sabia, aquela fora a sua reação por ter Sachiko defendendo-a.

\- Muito bem, então há alguma pergunta relevante ? - Youko perguntou, enquanto as garotas balançavam as suas cabeças - Bem... ah, uma última coisa. Haverá um voto dos estudantes a respeito de quem terá a primeira dança - Youko viu que todas olharam para ela com a pergunta estampada em seus rostos.

\- E o que isso significa ? - perguntou Yoshino, enquanto Youko tomava fôlego.

\- Significa que, até o final de amanhã, teremos uma de nós selecionada para a primeira dança. Os estudantes estão votando naquela que gostariam de ver dançar primeiro.

\- Muito bem, então, e se for Sachiko ? - Sei disse; Youko suspirou.

\- Muito bem. Digamos que Sachiko seja selecionada. Isso significa que ela será chamada até o centro da pista de dança, enquanto a diretora termina seu discurso de boas-vindas. Após o discurso ter sido finalizado, ela irá chamar Sachiko até a pista, para escolher o seu parceiro. Uma vez que seu parceiro tenha sido escolhido, os dois terão a pista de dança para ambos, para a primeira dança da noite.

\- Oooh, nós temos que ver por quem Sachiko tem alguma queda - disse Sei, animadamente, enquanto Shouko balançava a cabeça.

\- Se ela ganhar os votos, então, sim. Mas, a menos que haja mais perguntas, nós vamos encerrar esta reunião - disse Youko, enquanto todas permaneciam em silêncio - Tudo bem, obrigada por terem vindo, eu verei todas vocês pela manhã - disse Youko, e todas as garotas levantaram-se e começaram a recolher suas coisas - Sachiko, se você tiver um minuto, eu posso falar com você ?

Yumi olhou para Sachiko, que assentira com a cabeça para sua Onee-sama, ela tinha um pouco de esperança de que Youko pedisse para que ela também ficasse, mas ela não fez isso.

Ela pegou sua bolsa antes de virar-se para Sachiko, que apenas sorriu para ela, antes de dar-lhe um abraço.

\- Tenha uma boa tarde, Yumi. Eu irei caminhando com você até à sua casa amanhã, como das outras vezes - disse Sachiko, enquanto Yumi devolvia-lhe o sorriso.

\- Eu virei falar com você amanhã de manhã, Onee-sama - Yumi disse, enquanto seguia as outras garotas até o lado de fora da porta.

\- Yumi, você vem ? - Yoshino perguntou, ao parar no topo da escadaria, para vê-la do lado de fora da porta.

Ela assentiu, enquanto Yoshino começava a descer a escadaria, mas ao invés de continuar, ela inclinou-se até a porta, para ouvir o que estava sendo dito.

_\- Sachiko, eu lhe pedi para que ficasse, depois, porque eu sei que você vai ganhar. Você tem 40% a mais de votos do que todas as outras. Você tem de considerar quem você vai escolher - Youko disse, após Yumi ter pressionado mais o seu ouvido contra a porta._

_\- Eu não quero ser parte disso - Sachiko disse, enquanto Youko suspirava._

\- Yumi, se Sachiko lhe pegar, você vai estar com problemas - disse Yoshino, ao passo que Yumi olhava para ela.

_\- Sachiko é fácil você escolher um rapaz e dançar com ele - disse Youko, e a sala ficou em silêncio por um instante._

_\- Essa dança chama-se a dança do amor à primeira vista, todos vão pensar que eu estou apaixonada pela pessoa que eu escolher - Sachiko respondeu, e Youko assentiu._

_\- E daí ? Basta você escolher aquele rapaz que nós conhecemos no evento do Hanadera, no mês passado - replicou Youko, enquanto Yumi sentia seu coração desabar._

\- Yumi, vamos ! - Yoshino chamou-a uma vez mais, e ela afastou-se da porta, finalmente, com um peso no coração, enquanto caminhava pela escadaria. Ela não sabia que Sachiko havia conhecido alguém no evento do Hanadera. Quem era ele ? Além disso, por que ela não havia falado para Yumi sobre ele ? Foram perguntas como esta que a assombraram por todo o caminho, e até o dia seguinte.

* * *

Yumi deu um suspiro após deixar a sua sala de aula, e começou a andar em direção ao ginásio. A ela, só restava esperar que Youko estivesse enganada quanto ao dia anterior.

\- Yumi-san, você está bem ? - Yoshino perguntou após ter se sentado ao lado de Yumi - Você parece doente - Yoshino disse, enquanto ela suspirava.

\- Onee-sama conheceu um cara - disse ela, fracamente, ao que Yoshino permaneceu em silêncio por um instante.

\- Você tem certeza ? - Yoshino perguntou; Yumi suspirou, antes de confirmar.

\- Youko-sama disse que ela deveria escolher o cara que elas haviam conhecido no evento do Hanadera - ela respondeu, e em seguida Yoshino colocou a mão por sobre o ombro de Yumi.

\- Não se preocupe, é apenas uma dança - ela lembrou, ao que Yumi suspirou novamente.

\- Mas é a dança do amor à primeira vista. Significa que ela tem uma queda por ele - ela disse, enquanto Yoshino dava-lhe um olhar de preocupação, a falta de ânimo da amiga estava afetando-a.

\- Yumi, é apenas um nome, não é literal - Yoshino disse, enquanto empurrava a porta e encontrava Rei.

\- Ei, vocês duas... Yumi, o que há de errado ? - Rei perguntou. Yumi respirou fundo e pôs um sorriso no rosto.

\- Não foi nada, eu estava apenas pensando. Verei vocês duas no palco - ela disse, após ter deixado as duas para trás.

\- O que está acontecendo com ela ? - Rei perguntou, Yoshino suspirou.

\- Bom, eu prometi não contar a ninguém, mas acho que eu vou ter de fazer isso, pelo bem dela - Yoshino começou, enquanto Rei levantava uma sobrancelha - Bem, Yumi-san está apaixonada por Sachiko-sama - Yoshino disse, ao que Rei suspirou.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar, ela está estressada por causa da pessoa que Sachiko irá escolher - Rei adivinhou, o que fez com que Yoshino olhasse para ela, confusa. Rei respirou fundo e sorriu - Deixe-me explicar...

* * *

Yumi suspirou para si mesma, enquanto observava Youko segurar o microfone na frente do palco, ao lado de uma mesa com nove flores. Sabia que as três rosas eram para ela, Sachiko e Youko. Fora um tema escolhido pelos alunos.

\- Yumi, há alguma coisa errada ? - Sachiko perguntou, em tom de preocupação, após ela ter levantado a cabeça e olhado para Sachiko com um débil sorriso.

\- E-eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar - ela respondeu, após Sachiko ter olhado um pouco preocupada para ela. Os olhos dela foram tirados de Yumi um instante depois, quando escutaram Youko limpar a garganta por sobre o microfone, o que significava o início de seu discurso.

\- Obrigada por juntarem-se a nós durante esta bela tarde de sexta-feira. Sei que todos estão ansiosas para ver quem ganhou a honra de ter a primeira dança, por isso vamos começar imediatamente - Youko disse, enquanto olhava para as flores ao lado dela - Aqui mesmo, nesta mesa, estão nove flores para cada um dos membros do Yamayurikai. Se cada uma de vocês ficar de pé e segurar a sua respectiva flor, nós poderemos continuar com o evento - Youko disse, assim que as garotas iam se levantando e começando a pegar as suas flores, enquanto todas as garotas aplaudiam quando cada flor ia sendo pega.

Youko sorriu para Sachiko e Yumi, ao pegarem as suas flores, mas também ela, assim como o restante de suas amigas, perceberam o olhar ligeiramente deprimido de Yumi.

"_Vou ter que conversar com ela depois", _Youko pensou, antes de virar-se para o microfone.

\- Muito bem, agora que cada garota tem a sua flor, nós podemos chegar à parte que todo mundo estava esperando - Youko disse enquanto pegava o envelope sobre a mesa, perto dela. Todas as garotas ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo atentamente - OK... e a garota que recebeu a honra de ter a primeira dança é... - Youko falou, enquanto começava a abrir o envelope e a ler o nome - Sachiko Ogasawara - Youko então virou-se e apontou para Sachiko, e então todas as garotas ali no ginásio começaram a bater palmas e a fofocar.

Sachiko saiu de sua fila e levantou-se da cadeira para pegar o microfone.

\- Obrigada a todas por votarem em mim. Espero ver todas vocês na dança do amor à primeira vista, neste fim de semana - disse ela, enquanto sentava-se novamente, percebendo que Yumi parecia estar perdida em meio aos seus pensamentos, e perturbada.

\- Yumi, você tem certeza de que está tudo bem ? - Sachiko sussurrou para ela, enquanto voltava a sentar-se em seu assento.

Ela nem sequer respondera desta vez, ela conseguira apenas acenar como resposta, sem nem mesmo olhar para Sachiko. A dor que sentia no peito, agora, era demais. Ela sempre tinha pensado que iria contar a Sachiko sobre os seus sentimentos, mas agora que sua Onee-sama estava prestes a ter alguém, isso já não tinha importância.

Sachiko suspirou por causa da reação de Yumi, antes de respirar profundamente. O que quer que estivesse incomodando Yumi estava começando a deixá-la preocupada. E se algo estivesse muito errado, e ela não pudesse falar ? Poderia ser algo em casa ? Ela teria que pedir explicações mais tarde, quando tantas pessoas não estivessem por perto. Talvez ela estivesse nervosa demais para lhe falar, sabia que ela podia ser assim, às vezes.

\- Mais uma vez, obrigada por terem vindo. Sei que não demorou muito, mas não quero tomar muito do tempo de vocês nesta linda tarde de sexta-feira. Tenho a sensação de que todas estão excitadas para chegarem em casa e prepararem-se para o grande baile de amanhã à noite - Youko concluiu antes de harmonizar-se com as meninas e deixar tudo correndo bem para deixá-las sem maiores problemas, ficar de pé e sair do palco sob as palmas das meninas do Colégio Lillian.

Uma vez nos bastidores, Youko rapidamente encontrou Sachiko e puxou-a de lado.

\- Sachiko, está tudo bem ? Yumi estava com um olhar de quem queria chorar - Youko sussurrou para ela, enquanto Sachiko suspirava e olhava para a morena.

\- Eu não sei, ela tem estado assim durante toda esta manhã. Ela não vai me contar, mas eu vou perguntar a ela novamente quando estivermos a sós - Sachiko respondeu, então Youko olhou para Yumi e assentiu.

\- Eu acho que é uma boa idéia, você é a única pessoa a quem ela contaria. Eu juro que essa garota ama você - disse Youko, ao mesmo tempo que Sachiko olhava para Yumi, ignorando o que Youko havia acabado de dizer.

\- Yumi, eu poderia falar com você lá fora por um instante ? - Sachiko perguntou, enquanto as garotas olhavam-na com a pergunta escrita em seu rostos - Vai demorar só um instante - ela adicionou. Yumi levantava a cabeça, e acenou, antes de seguir Sachiko para fora do edifício, até um local sossegado.

\- O que você quer me perguntar, Onee-sama ? - ela perguntou, após ambas terem se sentado nos degraus que levavam à porta lateral do ginásio.

\- Eu queria perguntar se está tudo bem em casa, Yumi. Você realmente tem me preocupado - Sachiko disse, o que fez Yumi piscar algumas vezes, um pouco surpresa com o que ela tinha acabado de dizer. Ela tinha realmente parecido tão deprimida ? Isto não seria surpresa, as pessoas sempre pareciam saber coisas a seu respeito por causa de suas expressões. Ela odiava o quão fácil de ser lida ela era, mas felizmente desta vez ninguém tinha acertado a respeito do que ela estava, exatamente, sentindo.

\- N-não, está tudo bem em casa. Eu só... eu não gosto de ninguém do Hanadera - disse ela, ao passo em que Sachiko arqueava uma sobrancelha, antes de sorrir, e então cair na risada - O-o quê ? O que é engraçado ? - Yumi perguntou. Sachiko tocou-lhe a testa com dois dedos.

\- É você, Yumi. Você me deixou tão preocupada, achando que estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa. No fim das contas, era algo tão inofensivo assim. Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção - Sachiko disse, com um suspiro de alívio, o que fez Yumi dar um sorriso, o que era mais fácil de fazer na presença dela - Basta se lembrar, Yumi, você pode me contar tudo. Eu estou aqui para você. Sempre estarei - Sachiko lembrou-lhe, antes de virar a cabeça.

Yumi virou-se para Sachiko com um sorriso muito reluzente apenas para ver a beldade de cabelos negros olhando ao longe e respirando profundamente.

\- Obrigada - disse ela, enquanto dava um abraço em Sachiko.

Youko apenas sorriu quando abriu a porta e viu Yumi abraçando Sachiko. Ela não tinha idéia do que Sachiko havia feito, mas, a julgar pelo sorriso caloroso em seu rosto, parecia que estava tudo bem.

\- Entrando na sala ! - disse Sei, quebrando o marcante momento na mente de Youko.

Sachiko corou tão violentamente quanto Yumi, antes de interromper o abraço e levantar-se.

\- Sei, deixe-as a sós - Youko suspirou, enquanto batia levemente na parte de trás da cabeça da loira, e olhando de relance para Yumi - Posso confiar que tudo esteja bem, agora ?

Yumi apenas assentiu com a cabeça, antes de olhar para Yoshino, que estava sorrindo para ela.

\- Bem, então vamos seguir em frente, esta noite nós temos que arrumar os nossos vestidos - disse Sachiko, enquanto ia de mãos dadas com Yumi, e começou a caminhar até sua casa com ela - Vemos vocês amanhã à noite - Sachiko disse, quando as garotas acenaram, e começaram a ir por caminhos diferentes.

Todas, à exceção de Sei e Youko, haviam deixado o ginásio, já que estavam fazendo uma pequena faxina.

\- Ela está mentindo - disse Sei, enquanto Youko suspirava.

\- Eu sei... agora, no entanto, tudo depende de Sachiko, nós já fizemos a nossa parte.

\- Eu me sinto como uma agente dupla - disse Sei, quando Youko entregou-lhe uma vassoura.

\- Não deixe que isso suba à sua cabeça.

* * *

Yumi levantou os braços, enquanto sua mãe ajudava-a a ajustar o vestido, em frente ao espelho do seu quarto. Seria naquela noite a sua grande dança, e sua mãe estava ficando louca por causa disso.

\- Está tudo bem, vamos dar uma olhada - a Sra. Fukuzawa disse, olhando por sobre o ombro de Yumi.

Ela estava usando um vestido branco que chegava até o chão, com uma alça florida por sobre o ombro esquerdo. O vestido fora escolhido por Sachiko, e ajustou-se perfeitamente ao corpo delgado de Yumi. Ela adorou especialmente a estampa florida do busto daquele vestido.

\- Você está linda, Yumi. Todos os rapazes vão querer dançar com você - a Sra. Fukuzawa sorriu, enquanto olhava para a filha uma vez mais.

\- Por que não tentamos soltar o seu cabelo para esta ocasião ? Você realmente fica linda com ele solto - opinou a Sra. Fukuzawa, ao que Yumi resmungou.

\- Eu preciso mesmo, mãe ? - ela perguntou, enquanto sua mãe olhava-a no espelho.

\- Bem, você não precisa, o cabelo é seu, mas você pode ver como ele parece bonito, assim. Eu aposto que Sachiko iria gostar.

\- Mesmo ? - Yumi perguntou, um pouco entusiasmada, ao passo que a Sra. Fukuzawa arqueou uma sobrancelha - Eu irei assim, então.

\- Uhh... tudo bem, então - a Sra. Fukuzawa não estava inteiramente de acordo quanto ao que havia acontecido.

\- Yumi, eu acho que Sachiko-sama está aqui - Yuuki chamou-a, do térreo, e ela imediatamente foi até a janela e viu um carro esperando-a do lado de fora.

\- Ela está aqui - Yumi disse, com um sorriso - Como eu estou ? - ela perguntou mais uma vez, e sua mãe sorriu.

\- Você está linda. Agora, por que não vai sem demora ? - disse a Sra. Fukuzawa, enquanto Yumi assentiu e saiu rapidamente do quarto - Yumi, não corra de vestido ! - a Sra. Fukuzawa gritou, ao vê-la começar a descer as escadas em um ritmo veloz - Essa menina vai se matar, algum dia desses.

Ela rapidamente calçou os sapatos e abriu a porta da frente, respirando com dificuldade, tentando acalmar a si mesma, por causa da corrida maluca que havia dado há apenas alguns segundos atrás.

\- Divirta-se - Yuuki disse, da sala de estar; Yumi sorriu para ele antes de sair de casa e fechar a porta.

Ela caminhava até o carro, quando uma das portas se abriu e Sachiko saiu, usando um vestido azul-marinho sem alças, muito lindo. Ela jurava que as batidas de seu coração haviam se acelerado, quando viu Sachiko sair do carro.

\- Boa noite, Yumi - Sachiko disse, ao ver Yumi se aproximar dela - Você está deslumbrante.

Yumi corou após ter parado a poucos metros de Sachiko.

\- E-eu não sei... eu queria dizer que você é que é a deslumbrante aqui, Onee-sama - ela disse, esforçando-se para não olhar para ela excessivamente, ela não queria que Sachiko percebesse.

\- Você está pronta para ir ? - Sachiko perguntou. Yumi deu uma rápida olhada para sua casa antes de responder.

\- Sim, vamos embora - ela assentiu, e Sachiko ajudou-a a entrar no carro.

Ambas permaneceram em silêncio durante uma boa parte da viagem, até que a escola aparecesse em seus respectivos campos de visão. Nenhuma das duas sabia o que a outra estava pensando, e, honestamente, elas nem mesmo haviam percebido o quanto estavam caladas.

\- E-então, quem você vai escolher ? - Yumi perguntou, o que fez Sachiko dar um suspiro.

\- Eu não sei. Acho que eu simplesmente vou escolher aquele que for o mais belo que eu ver - ela disse, ao passo que Yumi mostrava um falso sorriso.

\- S-sim, eu acho que é a melhor opção. Você acha que vai se apaixonar por ele ? - ela perguntou; Sachiko pensou por um instante, antes de dar de ombros.

\- Hmm... espero que sim. Acho que seria muito bom conhecer e se apaixonar por seu companheiro para toda a vida em tão tenra idade. Acho que todos nós secretamente temos o desejo de encontrar alguém assim tão cedo... então, respondendo à sua pergunta, sim. Eu espero me apaixonar por aquele que eu escolher - Sachiko explicou, enquanto Yumi sorria, apesar de querer suspirar.

\- E quanto a você ? - ela perguntou, curiosa, após Yumi ter abaixado a cabeça por um instante.

\- Eu não sei. A pessoa que de quem eu gosto... eu acho que ela não gosta de mim - ela confidenciou, o que fez Sachiko lançar-lhe um olhar de surpresa.

\- Yumi, não seja tola, eu não acho que alguém poderia não gostar de você - Sachiko disse, tranqüilamente, enquanto o carro parava.

\- Bem, eu não acho que essa pessoa gosta de mim do mesmo modo como eu gosto dela - Yumi disse, uma última vez, com um suspiro, enquanto Sachiko dava-lhe um abraço.

Sachiko apenas sorriu enquanto afastava-se de Yumi.

\- Bem, Yumi, nunca se sabe - disse ela, após abrir a porta e sair - Agora, vamos indo.

* * *

\- Yumi ! - Yoshino gritou após ela ter corrido e abraçado a amiga - Você está linda.

\- Obrigada - ela respondeu, sorrindo - Vocês duas estão ótimas, também - ela disse, quando Rei juntou-se a Yoshino.

\- Atenção... atenção... por favor, todo mundo encontre os seus lugares, a dança está prestes a começar - a diretora disse, assim que Yumi sentou-se e olhou para o palco, no qual ela viu Sachiko falando com a diretora, com sua rosa em sua mão. Yumi engoliu em seco, olhando para baixo, para a rosa em suas mãos, se pelo menos ela pudesse entregá-la a Sachiko.

\- Yumi, quem você vai escolher ? - Yoshino sussurrou, enquanto ela olhava para os rapazes, de um lado para o outro, ali presentes.

\- Eu não sei - ela respondeu, enquanto olhava novamente para Sachiko.

\- Oh, você quer entregá-la para Sachiko ? - Yoshino perguntou, com um sorriso, enquanto Yumi se enrubescia.

\- Bem... s-sim... - ela concordou, quando ouviram-se dois toques nos alto-falantes. Podia ver a diretora de pé ao lado de Sachiko, no palco.

\- Muito bem, sejam todos bem-vindos para a dança do amor à primeira vista entre os colégios Lillian e Hanadera ! - a diretora disse, com entusiasmo, todos os alunos começaram a bater palmas - Todos conhecem as regras da noite e todos são bem-comportados, por isso eu espero que não tenhamos qualquer tipo de problema. Então, sem mais espera, vou ceder Sachiko Ogasawara, a rosa na qual todos votaram, para a pista.

Todos os estudantes olhavam com expectativa, enquanto Sachiko caminhara até o centro da pista de dança e virou-se para todos os rapazes, que endireitaram-se imediatamente. Todas as garotas riram bastante disso; claro, todas, exceto Yumi, que nunca antes tinha desejado a morte para tantas pessoas.

Sachiko olhou para trás e para frente, para todos os rapazes, e ergueu a rosa até o seu peito, antes de respirar profundamente. Todas as garotas estavam na beirada dos seus assentos quando Sachiko deu um passo à frente, na direção de um dos rapazes.

Yumi sentiu o coração apertar em seu peito, enquanto via Sachiko dar um passo na direção dos rapazes. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era abaixar a cabeça, ela não queria ver quem Sachiko escolhera.

\- O que ela está fazendo ?

\- Quem ela está escolhendo ?

\- Isto é uma apresentação ? - as garotas sussurravam entre si, enquanto Yumi mantinha a cabeça baixa. Ela não tinha muita certeza quanto ao o que estavam falando, mas levou apenas um segundo para que o vislumbre de um pé lhe chamasse a atenção. Ela rapidamente levantou a cabeça pela metade, antes de notar uma mão estendida até ela.

\- Vamos lá, Yumi - disse Sachiko, enquanto Yumi levantava a vista, olhando para mais longe, e via-a esperando por ela, com um sorriso caloroso.

\- S-Sachiko ? - ela indagou ao mesmo tempo que segurava a mão de Sachiko, antes de ser levada até à pista de dança.

\- Você me perguntou, no carro, se eu esperava me apaixonar pela pessoa que eu escolhesse - disse Sachiko, ao mesmo tempo em que Yumi assentia - Bem, a verdade é que eu estou apaixonada pela pessoa que escolhi, eu só espero que ela me ame da mesma maneira que eu a amo.

\- Você acertou em cheio - Youko sussurrou para Sei, na parte de trás do ginásio, enquanto ambas observavam.

Yumi ficou sem fala ao ouvir as palavras de Sachiko, ela não saberia dizer se aquilo era um sonho ou a realidade.

\- Suponho que o que eu estou pedindo, Yumi... você vai tomar minha rosa e ser aquela a quem eu posso dizer que amo ? - Sachiko perguntou, enquanto estendia a rosa para que Yumi a aceitasse ou a recusasse.

Yumi olhava para a rosa com os olhos arregalados, como se estivesse com medo, mas, na realidade, ela estava em estado de choque.

\- Bem, Yumi ? - Sachiko perguntou novamente, então ela piscou e focalizou a rosa mais uma vez.

\- Sim - Yumi respondeu, então ela sorriu e pegou a rosa da mão de Sachiko.

Que não desperdiçou nem mesmo um só momento antes de tomar Yumi em seus braços, e abraçá-la com força, enquanto os sussurros dos estudantes começavam novamente, como um fogo selvagem. Só o que ela podia fazer era devolver o abraço e aproveitar o calor que emanava de Sachiko.

\- Yumi, há uma última coisa - Sachiko disse enquanto se afastava e segurava as mãos de Yumi com as suas.

Ela olhou para sua Onee-sama com a pergunta em seus olhos, enquanto esperava a pergunta de Sachiko.

\- Esta parte não foi planejada - disse ela, ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava e pousava um suave beijo nos lábios de Yumi, silenciando todos os alunos do ginásio.

\- Uau - disse Sei, ao mesmo tempo que Youko piscava algumas vezes, surpresa.

\- N-nós provavelmente deveríamos começar com as músicas - disse Youko, pegando o CD.

Sachiko interrompeu o beijo, e abriu os olhos para ver Yumi ainda com os olhos fechados.

\- Yumi, eu espero que isso não seja breve.

\- Incrível - ela respondeu quando abriu os olhos e olhou para Sachiko - Isso foi incrível...

Sachiko apenas sorriu em resposta, quando ela ouviu, ao fundo, a música começar a tocar.

\- Acho que é aqui que nós começamos a dançar - disse Sachiko. Yumi sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, antes de levantar a mão dela.

\- Assim como quando nós duas atuamos pela primeira vez, para a peça de teatro - Yumi disse, com um sorriso. Sachiko assentiu.

Todos observavam em silêncio enquanto as duas dançavam. Elas pareciam tão perfeitas, juntas, movendo-se como se tivessem executado aquela dança muitas vezes. Seus corpos reagiam perfeitamente um ao outro, como se fossem um só.

\- Parece que o nosso trabalho aqui está feito - Sei disse, tão logo que Youko inclinou-se contra a parede do ginásio, próxima a ela, novamente.

\- Elas realmente ficam bem juntas - Youko disse, quando a música começou a chegar ao fim, e Sachiko e Yumi terminaram a dança com graça e elegância.

Todos ficaram de pé e começaram a bater palmas para elas, que finalmente quebraram o contato visual e olharam ao redor, com sorrisos em seus rostos, antes de voltarem a olhar uma para a outra.

\- Eu te amo, Yumi.

Yumi sorriu, enquanto olhava para Yoshino, que apenas mostrou-lhe o polegar erguido para cima, antes de olhar novamente para Sachiko, com um sorriso radiante.

\- Eu também te amo, Sachiko.

* * *

**N/A: **Então, este é apenas uma rápida oneshot que escrevi hoje para compensar o atraso em "You Did What ?". Também foi um modo de tirar isso da minha cabeça. Espero que tenham gostado ! Eu só queria que vocês soubessem que "You Did What ?" está vindo, espero que em breve. O motivo pelo qual está demorando tanto é por eu ter escrito dois capítulos (um é extremamente curto).

De qualquer modo, espero que vocês tenham gostado dela, e só uma coisa, no caso de vocês terem encontrado erros de digitação - eu não fiz nenhuma edição, então provavelmente deve haver uma ou duas palavras fora do lugar. Eu vou consertá-la quando tiver uma chance. Espero que tenham gostado, e espero saber quais as suas opiniões a respeito dela.

* * *

**N/T 2:** É oficial, esta fic está na posição 1 dentre as que mais me deram trabalho para traduzir, até hoje nenhuma outra fic me deu tanta dificuldade quanto esta. É verdade que ela foi mais uma a ser traduzida do inglês para o português, e não do espanhol para o português, mas independente disso, foi difícil demais.

**N/T 3:** Outro fandom do qual eu traduzo uma fic pela primeira vez, desta vez o de Maria-sama ga Miteru. E, como eu já citei lá em cima, foi a primeira fic yuri que traduzi. Eu normalmente não leio fics desse gênero, mas também não o odeio. De qualquer modo, espero que tenham gostado dela.


End file.
